New Kid TeruReader
by Quinxx
Summary: You're the new kid at Black Vinegar Middle School and take a liking to a kid known as Teruki Hanazawa. What will happen when he takes you into the ladies restroom? *Female reader*


You shivered nervously as you walked into Black Vinegar Middle School. _Just another school, _You told yourself. Since your mom was an actor, moving from town to town often was common. Even though you were used to switching between schools so often, each time you got more scared of switching. New kids, new personalities, etc.

You found your locker and fiddled with the lock until you heard it click and pulled it open. You let out a sigh, free from the fear of not being able to get your locker open. You set your bag in your locker and grabbed your schedule. Social Studies You read. You folded the paper up and slipped it inside your pencil pouch and grabbed the rest of your supplies when you felt a sudden tap on your shoulder. Scared, you let out a high pitched shriek before turning to look at a slightly taller male, about your age.

"Hey, you're the new kid, aren't you? Sorry, I scared you on your first day." He smiled, letting out a slight chuckle. You looked away nervously, bewildered by his looks. _He's out of my league, you know that! _You thought before speaking to him.

"Yeah, I'm new, and it's fine." You spoke finally, your voice was shaky and uncertain.

"I'm Teruki Hanazawa, but you call just call me Teru." Teru gave you a warm smile.

"I'm (y/n)..." You muttered before looking at him again. He placed one hand on your shoulder, making you slightly more nervous.

"I'll see you around then, (y/n)." Shivers of pleasure went down your back the way he said your name. He let go and walked off, glancing back at you with a hint of lust in his eyes. You set that aside and started to walk to your class.

You arrived within a few moments and sat down at the desk you were instructed to. You felt a sudden rush of an unexplainable emotion when you saw the guy from earlier, Teru, walk in. You felt your face warm up and realized you were blushing. _I don't like him _you told yourself. _How could I?_

"Ah, (y/n), good to see you," Teru said as he walked over and put one hand on your desk, the other on his hip. You looked up, the looked down once you felt your face heat up again. "Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you." He said in a low, relaxing voice. He lifted your head up to look at him. A very light pink blush crept onto his pale face once he saw you blushing. He removed his hand from your face as you heard his breath turn shaky. "So it's like that…" he muttered. He leaned down closer to you and whispered into your ear, "Meet me in the girl's bathroom in 5 minutes." You looked over at him.

"Are you sure?" You asked, voice shaking. He nodded and walked out, probably to the restroom.

Five minutes pass and you asked to go to the restroom. Your teacher let you go and you slipped out of class. You walked into the restroom and searched for Teru, a slight hint of guilt pricking you. You found him in one of the stalls and knocked gently. He opened it up, greeting you with a smile. You smiled awkwardly and shut the door behind you. You locked it and got suddenly pushed up against the door, a pair of lips hitting yours. Taken by surprise, it took you a few seconds to get into the kiss.

You shivered as a pair of hands grabbed your waist, though also found it enjoyable. You put your arms around his neck as he reached under your skirt, rubbing you through your clothing. Teru slid his tongue into your mouth, making you let out a barely audible moan. Using his tongue, he licked under yours. It felt oddly good, making you enjoy it even more. Teru pulled apart, wiping his mouth with his sleeve from excess saliva.

"Now, time for the fun part." A grim smile spread across his face as he lifted you up by your legs, using his arm to support you as he unbuttoned his jeans. Delicately, he used two fingers to move your panties over to the side as he slid in two of his fingers into you. The sudden pleasure made you gasp as he started to thrust in and out. He added in an additional finger, stretching you more as he continued. He pulled his three fingers out and held them up to you. Hesitantly, you licked them, freeing them of your juices. He smiled deviously as he now took his cock and started to slowly insert himself into you, making you wince at the size.

"Gah~" You moaned as he was fully inside you. He gave you a moment to adjust before starting to move his hips, making you shiver in pleasure. Tiny, just audible moans escaped both of you, trying to remain quiet as you were in school still. You were nearing your orgasm as you dug your nails into Terus back. Teruki didn't seem to mind by you slightly hurting him, seeing as he was too almost at his orgasm. A few more thrusts were all it took before Teru pulled out, cumming on your stomach. A louder moan came out as you had hit your orgasm too. Teru set you down and you swiped off some of Terus hot liquids off your stomach with two fingers. You looked at him and licked it off, trying not to wince at the salty, bitter taste.

You got cleaned up and headed back to class. A few kids looked at you, then at Teru. You shrugged it off, hoping Teru wouldn't tell anyone. You started to realize you really did have feelings for the taller male. He had an indescribable charm to him that made you feel an unknown emotion. Whatever that emotion was, you loved it and you hope you can eventually be great friends with him, or maybe more...


End file.
